Ark Maxim
The Ark Maxim is Enel's colossal flying ark. It was built by Gan Fall's men for Enel. Appearance The ark contains a throne that is beneath a golden face, and a large storage room. The gears and generators are quite large, and it has a line of oars whose use was not shown. The ark also has multiple rotors and propellers to help it fly. Abilities The Maxim is capable of flight, even in space. Enel's electrical energy is its main power supply, while two hundred Jet Dials are used as a backup power supply to keep the ark in the air for an hour if something were to happen to the Ark's mechanism. Enel used the gold from the Shandora ruins as a conductor for his electricity. Enel can use Maxim to create massive lightning storms via a combination of chemical vats that produce storm clouds and his own lightning abilities. One of these thunderbolts is enough to burn down an entire village, and Enel can create a giant thundercloud that can destroy an entire island. Combination Techniques * : A thunder storm is created by Enel's powers combined with the Ark Maxim. Using these storm clouds, Enel can rain lightning down on the land below him. :* : Enel's most powerful attack. He combines his own electric powers with the Ark Maxim to create a huge spherical cloud filled with electricity. The ball has enough power to destroy an entire island. "Raigō" is the term used for the coming of Amida Buddha to welcome the spirits of the dead, but here the "Rai" stands for thunder. In the Viz Manga, this is called Kingdom Come. Since the Maxim is destroyed, it is unknown if Enel can still use this technique. :* |Mamaragan|literally translated as "Heavy Thunder"}}: The thunderstorm created by Deathpiea showers lightning everywhere. The lightning bolts are much larger and more powerful than normal lightning bolts and one is enough to burn down an entire village. "Mamaragan" is the Central Australian Aboriginal god of Thunder. History When Enel ascended the status as "God" of Skypiea, he forced the former God's men, dubbed the Divine Squad, to build the Ark Maxim. During the Skypiea Arc the ship suffered a good bit of damage, although none was crippling to the vessel's ability to fly. After Enel's defeat at the hands of Monkey D. Luffy, the "God" departed to the moon on his ark, in hopes of finding his Endless Vearth. Trivia * This is the first, and only canon, ship revealed that utilizes Devil Fruit powers to fly; the other being the non canon Island Ship. *Maxim's name may have come from the name of the very first machine gun, the Maxim, which was the primary reason for European success at conquest and colonization in the 19th century, just as Enel planned to colonize the moon. The inventor of the gun, Hiram Maxim, also designed various flying machines. * An unconfirmed bit of information is that the Maxim's name also may have come from the "Circus Maximus", an ancient Roman chariot-racing stadium east of the temple for Summanus, the god of nocturnal thunder. References Site Navigation ru:Максим fr:Arche Maxime it:Maxim ca:Màxim es:Maxim pl:Maxim Category:Ships Category:Dials